


Проигрыш

by Jem_Miller



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem_Miller/pseuds/Jem_Miller
Summary: Бэкхён ненавидел несколько вещей: поражения, нелепые споры и Пак Чанёля.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Навеяно специальным клипом саб-юнита CBX на песню «The One».  
> бета – Shisui-sama.

Бэкхён в очередной раз придирчивым взглядом окинул своё отражение в зеркале. Он был доволен результатом, но хотел лишний раз убедиться, что совершенно не похож на обычного себя. Результат оказался намного лучше, чем он ожидал — это утешало и ослабляло тугой узел отрицательных эмоций. Которых было столько, что хоть отбавляй.

Бэкхён ненавидел несколько вещей: поражения, нелепые споры и Пак Чанёля. Когда же эти факторы пересекались, жизнь казалась сущей мукой. Проигрыш Чанёлю в споре был равносилен подписанию смертного приговора. Бэкхён до сих пор не был уверен, что полностью отдавал себе отчёт в своих действиях, когда предлагал лучшему другу спор, да ещё и на желание — должен был догадаться, что ничего хорошего из этой затеи не выйдет. Но в пылу бурного обсуждения очередного пвп-турнира «Лиги Легенд» он задумал показать уверенность в своей правоте, и в итоге это обернулось полным провалом.

Теоретически больше шансов на победу в споре было у Бэкхёна — он знал, что из себя представляют команды и какой результат можно от них ожидать. Чанёль же полагался исключительно на удачу.

И оказался невероятно везучим. Турнир выиграла именно та команда, на которую поставил он.

В том, что желание Чанёля окажется дурацким, Бэкхён даже не сомневался — слишком уж хорошо был с ним знаком. Но итог превзошёл все его даже самые пугающие ожидания.

Бэкхён выдохнул, вышел из квартиры и закрыл за собой дверь.

Нужно было всего-то провести пару часов переодетым в девушку, что могло быть проще?

Он пообещал себе придумать какую-нибудь не менее _занятную_ месть. Он бы тоже хотел посмотреть на Чанёля, выбитого из привычной колеи. К примеру, можно было бы устроить Чанёлю неожиданное свидание с объектом его длительной влюблённости. По большему счёту, Бэкхён бы даже сделал доброе дело, поспособствовав тому, чтобы личная жизнь его друга наконец сдвинулась с мёртвой точки. Да и смущение Чанёля достигло бы таких высот, что он был бы немного неуверен в себе первое время. Это выглядело бы забавно.

Тем более, если в чём-то Бэкхён и был уверен, так это в том, что его лучший друг сможет очаровать абсолютно любого человека. Даже в самой неловкой ситуации.

А ему самому всего-то нужно было пройти до кофейни чуть дальше по улице и немного посидеть там, что могло пойти не так?

Всё, например. 

Немного косметики и женскую одежду он позаимствовал у старшей сестры Чанёля — хорошие на вид вещи, которые она уже не носила, всё равно лежали без дела. Парик, через неё же, взял у какой-то её подруги, увлекающейся косплеем. Бэкхён, под громкий смех Чанёля в телефоне, даже взял на себя смелость сделать себе макияж, чтобы точно походить на девушку, а не на самого себя. Правда, для этого пришлось убить некоторое время на просмотр роликов в интернете.

Бён Бэкхён ответственно подходил ко всему, даже если речь шла о последствиях спора.

Когда он смотрел на себя в зеркало, то видел там девушку. Немного неуклюжую, но довольно милую. В простой юбке до колен, строгой блузке с закатанными рукавами, лёгких туфлях на плоской подошве — чем не тихая скромница? Учитывая распущенные волосы до плеч, со спадающей на лоб чёлкой, и не слишком бросающийся в глаза макияж, Бэкхён справедливо считал, что ничем не выделяется из числа сотни проходящих мимо девушек.

Но всю дорогу — самые долгие несколько метров в его жизни — люди то и дело провожали его взглядом, и это не могло не напрягать. Что если ему только показалось, что он похож на обычную девушку? Что если окружающие поняли, что перед ними на самом деле парень? Это стало бы самым настоящим позором его жизни.

К тому моменту, когда Бэкхён наконец зашёл в кофейню, он уже был готов высказать Чанёлю всё, что думает о нём и его чувстве юмора.

Но все слова застряли в горле, как только он увидел, что Чанёль сидит не один. Бэкхён не мог определить по затылку, кто составлял ему компанию, и искренне надеялся, что не кто-то из их общих знакомых. Только этого не хватало.

На самом деле любой другой человек в подобной ситуации — как будто в такую ситуацию мог бы попасть любой человек — развернулся бы и ушёл домой, вместо того, чтобы испытывать свою удачу. Но Бён Бэкхён был не из тех, кто отступает, столкнувшись с трудностями.

Он прокашлялся, негромко проговорил пару слов себе под нос, чтобы убедиться, что сможет сделать свой голос достаточно мягким и хоть немного похожим на женский, и подошёл к столику.

— Добрый день, — Бэкхён вежливо поклонился и присел на диван рядом с Чанёлем, — прости за опоздание, Чанёль.

Он чувствовал себя полным дураком. Но уж если начал играть, стоило довести дело до конца. Глядишь, и Чанёль в следующий раз думать будет, прежде чем что-либо загадывать.

— Ничего страшного, я тут как раз разговаривал со старым знакомым. — Чанёль махнул рукой в сторону своего собеседника. — Знакомься, кстати, это Чондэ. Чондэ, а это моя подруга детства…

— Бэкхи. — Бэкхён улыбнулся, пожимая протянутую руку. Он успел заметить виноватый взгляд Чанёля и по нему понял, что встреча с Чондэ стала неожиданностью для него самого, что успокаивало. Если бы это было частью затянувшейся шутки, Бэкхён мог и вовсе разочароваться в Чанёле.

Бэкхён не уловил момент, когда втянулся в разговор с Чондэ — настолько легко с ним было. У них оказалось немало общих интересов, начиная с пения и заканчивая играми, в которых Чондэ был пусть и не сильно хорош, но полон энтузиазма, как только о них заходила речь. Он заразительно смеялся, отвечал на шутки Бэкхёна своими, а потом они, не сговариваясь, объединялись и начинали подшучивать над Чанёлем. 

Чондэ был дружелюбным и _уютным_ , а Бэкхён чувствовал себя совершенно очарованным.

И когда пришло время уходить, Бэкхён был искренне огорчён этим фактом. Общение было непринуждённым и естественным. Создавалось впечатление, будто он знаком с Чондэ давным-давно. Ему иррационально хотелось остаться подольше и продолжить разговор, но он ещё не настолько лишился здравого смысла.

— Может, встретимся как-нибудь? — спросил Чондэ, пока Чанёль отошёл, чтобы взять кофе с собой.

Бэкхён почувствовал, что краснеет. С одной стороны, это подходило его образу — какая девушка бы не смутилась в подобной ситуации? С другой стороны, такая реакция предвещала проблему, ведь под этой маской скрывался сам Бэкхён и краснел тоже именно он.

Бэкхён уже знал, что у него нет ни шанса отказать.

Он обменялся номерами с Чондэ, чувствуя на спине тяжёлый взгляд Чанёля.

Домой Бэкхён возвращался как в тумане, полностью погрузившись в свои мысли, а едва войдя в квартиру, он стянул с головы парик и скрылся в ванной.

— Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, Бэкхён, — растерянно сообщил Чанёль, рухнув на диван. 

Бэкхён промолчал в ответ на это, сосредоточенно смывая косметику с лица. Он и сам прекрасно понимал, что идея была отвратительной и не сработает так, как ему хотелось бы. В конце концов, Чондэ понравилась _девушка_ , а не он.

Но, по крайней мере, они могли бы быть неплохими друзьями. 

Чанёль, всё ещё рассказывающий до этого что-то, резко замолчал, как только Бэкхён, уже переодевшийся в свою родную одежду, вернулся в гостиную.

— Ты непривычно тихий. Всё настолько серьёзно? — обеспокоенно спросил Чанёль.

Бэкхён растерянно кивнул, садясь рядом с ним. На душе скребли кошки. Он никогда не верил во всякую любовь с первого взгляда, но его словно тянуло к Чондэ, которого совершенно не получалось выбросить из головы ни на секунду, и это казалось жалким.

Он хотел бы встретиться с Чондэ при других обстоятельствах.

Он даже попытался разозлиться на Чанёля, но так и не смог, понимая, что повода не было. Он просто проиграл в споре. Чанёль просто загадал нелепое желание. А мироздание просто решило, что нужно всё немного усложнить. Такое случается.

— Пойдём завтра на премьеру «Фантастических зверей»? — неожиданно поинтересовался Чанёль, доставая телефон и что-то быстро печатая в нём. 

В любой другой день Бэкхён бы попробовал отказаться: Чанёль был ужасным фанатом вселенной Гарри Поттера, и поход на этот фильм с ним обещал обернуться множеством восторженных (или осуждающих) криков, постоянными пересказами той или иной сцены и попытками втянуть Бэкхёна в какое-нибудь бурное обсуждение.

Но сейчас Бэкхёну нужно было отвлечься, и поэтому он согласился, даже не задумываясь.

***

Он стоял перед кинотеатром, растерянно поглядывая по сторонам, и высматривал в толпе Чанёля — с его-то ростом он всегда выделялся. Но поблизости не было никого даже отдалённо похожего, и Бэкхён озадаченно проверил телефон — об опоздании Чанёль бы предупредил. Но на экране было совершенно пусто — ни пропущенных звонков, ни непрочитанных сообщений.

— Бэкхён? — раздался рядом знакомый голос. Бэкхён вздрогнул, едва не выронив телефон от накатившей волны ужаса-смущения-растерянности, и обернулся. За его спиной стоял Чондэ, неловко покачиваясь с носков на пятки, и тепло улыбался.

У него в голове вертелось множество вопросов, начиная с «что ты тут делаешь?» и заканчивая «откуда ты знаешь, как меня зовут на самом деле?». Хотелось отрицать, что он был в кофейне и что они знакомы. Хотелось спросить, нет ли у Чондэ никаких предрассудков или осуждения, связанных с этим. Но он не успел даже и рта раскрыть.

— Мне позвонил Чанёль. Сказал, что у него появились неотложные дела, и поинтересовался, не могу ли я составить тебе компанию. — Чондэ подошёл ближе. — Ещё он просил передать извинения за его ужасное чувство юмора и сказал, что ты был бы очень рад меня видеть. Как можно было отказаться после такого?

Чондэ издал смешок и, наклонив голову набок, пристально посмотрел на Бэкхёна.

— Так ты выглядишь намного лучше, — серьёзно сказал Чондэ, и Бэкхён замер на миг.

— Я всегда выгляжу прекрасно, — доверительно сообщил он и рассмеялся, глядя, как Чондэ закатывает глаза, улыбаясь при этом.

«Я тебя ненавижу», быстро набрал Бэкхён, пока Чондэ отошёл покупать билеты. Ответное «всегда пожалуйста ^^» высветилось на экране почти мгновенно, словно Чанёль только и делал, что ждал его сообщения. Впрочем, это было бы очень на него похоже. 

Бэкхён улыбнулся и спрятал телефон в карман. Чондэ уже возвращался, держа билеты в одной руке, а два ведёрка с попкорном — в другой, и буквально светился счастьем.

Бэкхёну показалось, что после этого вечера он точно полюбит и фильм, и всю вселенную Гарри Поттера.


End file.
